


flowers and flats

by shinjikari



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: AU, M/M, Rikigia and Inukashi are more background but they're still mentioned and play a part, same goes for Safu but she doesn't play as big a role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjikari/pseuds/shinjikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which Nezumi is a robber, and Shion is the poor victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers and flats

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is my second No.6 fic, I'm still getting used to writing the characters, so sorry if this seems a little out of character! I had this idea on a bus on the way home and wrote it all down when I got home. This is the longest thing I've ever written, so I wasn't sure if I should split it up into chapters, although I don't think I need to!

Nezumi glanced at the small phone in his hand, making sure that it was on silent.

He really didn't want to be doing this.

He had promised Rikigia that he would do one last job, just the one, for old times sake, for a friend. Not that Nezumi would call Rikigia a friend.

It had been just a little over a year since his last job. He didn't need to do things like this anymore, he finally found a job (nothing impressive, just small work at a local theater) and he had sworn to himself that he would never take up one of Rikigia's jobs again.

He couldn't.

Not after the last time.

He'd been caught, in the act, the owners of the mansion had just arrived as he was leaving. That had been a two man job, but neither Nezumi or Inukashi had spoken to each other, they retrieved the stolen documents they needed, and fled.

But then the owners returned.

They'd had an anonymous tip off, and the police had came with them. Inukashi had to stop to pet the bloody dogs, and lingered a moment too long. The headlights of the police cars had caught them, like the proverbial rabbit in the headlights.

Nezumi had gone to yank Inukashi up and run, but then.

Nezumi had never been able to tell which police officer it was.

Someone had shot their gun.

_Bam._

And again.

_Bam._

Nezumi didn't know how many times the gun had gone off, but it was enough to hit his arm.

He'd managed to escape with Inukashi, the damn dog and the precious documents.

He hadn't spoken to Rikigia, or Inukashi since.

But then Rikigia had contacted him last week, saying it was urgent. That someone had reopened the case of what happened that night. That someone had information on not just him, but Inukashi too. That this information could see the end of Nezumi.

And so he had agreed.

Nezumi looked up at the block of flats, thankful for the small staircase that clung to the outside of the building. The 6th window up. Flat No.6 That was his goal. The owner of the flat was out for the whole weekend, Rikigia had assured him.

Nezumi had no choice but to believe in him, one last time.

Rikigia was in a car around the corner, keeping look out should anything go wrong.

Nezumi checked the time on the phone.

_**11:58 PM, SATURDAY 12TH JUNE** _

The phone's screen dimmed. Nezumi looked around, and checked the prepared text to Rikigia was all set.

**TO - Rikigia**

**FROM - Nezumi**

**START TEXT**

_ready?_

**END TEXT**

_**11:59 PM, SATURDAY 12TH JUNE** _

Nezumi pressed the send icon.

_**12:00 AM SUNDAY 13TH JUNE** _

_Go._

Nezumi ran round the back, jumping the gate to the stairs. His shoes made no sound on the harsh metal steps.

Nezumi felt _alive._

His heart was racing, and he was hyper aware of his surroundings, of everything and anyone who might see him. Westblock was a shady enough area, and if anyone had seen Nezumi, they'd have guessed he was just another drunk, locked out of his flat, trying to get back in.

The 6th window.

There was a balcony, and several flowerpots lining the edge. Each flowerpot contained flowers that, under the small light of the streetlamps, looked to be a pale purple.

The balcony was very close to the staircase, so Nezumi didn't need to make any leap of faith to get across.

It had been so long, he wasn't sure that he would still be able to do things like that. Nezumi tried the handle on the door to the balcony, surprised to see that it clicked open gently. Nezumi peered in, before stepping inside, the door swinging open. Nezumi closed the door quietly behind him, but made sure to leave it unlocked.

Nezumi's eyes soon grew used to the darkness, not wanting to risk turning on any lights just yet, save for his torch, and quickly scouted around the apartment, making sure it was empty. Satisfied, he turned on the lights, illuminating the apartment.

It was quite small inside, and seemed to be completely open plan, save for a bathroom and one bedroom. Inside, more of the flowers adorned the flat, they seemed to fill up every flat surface.

Nezumi let out a low whistle.

The balcony opened right into what was the living room, the front door directly opposite. There was a small TV, with a cream colored sofa set slightly at an angle to it. Turning around, Nezumi saw a small kitchen, with a dining table that only had two chairs. On the table sat a tray of muffins, covered in cling film, a small note resting beside it.

_Dear Shion,_

_I know you're visiting your mother this weekend so you'll have plenty of muffins home baked for you, but this is so that you have something to eat when you come home. I've watered all the flowers._

_Have fun with your mother, and let me know when you get home._

_Safu_

Shion, huh? So the person who held the key to destroying Nezumi (and Inukashi) was a mummy's boy.

Nezumi felt a little offended.

He looked around, trying to figure out where the documents were. Rikigia had been no help, and had only said they were in a brown package, and would likely have

**'MOON DROP CASE'**

written on the cover.

Nezumi checked his phone, he wanted to be out as soon as possible.

_**12:08 AM, SUNDAY 13TH JUNE** _

As Nezumi was putting the phone back in his pocket, the front door began to click and jiggle.

_shit_

Nezumi balked.

He wasn't prepared for this.

Fucking damn Rikigia, he was meant to text him if the owner came back! Lazy bastard had probably fallen asleep.

Panicking, Nezumi went and crouched behind the dining table.

The door opened with a soft _'click'._

He'd left the light on

_fuck_

"Huh?"

A voice called out.

"Safu? Is that you? What are you doing here so late? Are you still watering the flowers?"

The voice gave a small laugh at the end.

Nezumi risked peaking his head up, to get a look at the owner of the voice.

He was _beautiful._

He had a mop of white hair, that looked natural. A faint pink scar also ran around the side of his cheek, and seemed to carry on past his neck and under his clothes. He looked to be around the same age as Nezumi.

He was wearing a heavy brown duffle coat, and underneath it, a light blue button up cardigan.

He placed the coat on the back of the sofa, still rambling on to 'Safu' about how the train he was meant to catch the next day had been cancelled, and so he had to leave his mother early and return tonight.

Nezumi was, screwed.

He didn't know what to do.

"Oh and my mother says next time I go to visit I should bring you too, Safu, it's been so long since she last saw you. It must have been your grandmother's funeral. Safu...?" Shion's voice trailed off.

Nezumi sighed, and rose from his hiding place.

"Actually, I'm not Safu."

Shion span round, and stared at Nezumi, and gave a small yelp.

"Oh! Uhm, hello."

"Hello."

"Are you, um, robbing me, by any chance?"

Shion asked nervously. The poor kid was thick, Nezumi thought to himself.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Oh right okay. That's um. I'm sorry. I'll just..." Shion stammered, and pointed back to the door, meaning to leave.

"No. Uhm, no you won't. You'll tell me what I want to know."

Nezumi declared boldly, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he thought it did.

Shion felt quite intimidated, he had to admit. Partly yes, because, there was a strange man in his flat who was meant to be robbing him, but also beacause. Well. He was pretty. Very pretty. Shion was fairly sure that he was meant to be scared of this man, not be kinda, attracted to him.

"Uhm, what do you need to know?"

His voice was an octave higher, a small blush creeping onto his face.

The blush seemed to be infectious.

Nezumi thought, he would very much like to know Shion's phone number.

"I want the files on the Moon Drop case. I know you have them. I just want that and then I'll go, and you won't tell anyone about me."

There.

Nezumi remembered that, as cute as Shion may be, he still had a job to.

Shion stared blankly.

"There's no use playing dumb. I know that you have them. I know you work for the police, and that you live at flat No.6 and that-"

"Ah. Oh. Um. Sorry."

Shion had turned a lovely shade of pink embarrassment.

"This is flat No.5. Not 6. You got the wrong flat I'm afraid."

Shion muttered sheepishly, as if it was his fault that Nezumi broke into the wrong apartment.

Nezumi felt his legs grow weak.

He felt as if he'd just been punched.

The wrong flat.

He had broken into the wrong flat.

_The wrong fucking flat._

Nezumi's vision began to tilt, and he found himself falling, falling forwards -

"Woah! Are you okay?"

Shion had rushed to catch Nezumi, and helped him over to the sofa, and sat him down.

This wasn't fair.

"Would you like a hot drink?" Shion offered.

_No._

"Yes."

_Dammit._

Shion moved into the kitchen and began busying himself with making the drinks.

Nezumi felt ridiculous. Shion should be scared at what had just happened, they could be enemies, but instead here he is, looking after him.

Nezumi voiced this concern.

Shion returned and passed a blue mug with a repeating bee pattern over to Nezumi, before gently blowing on his. He set down some spoons and sugar on the table in front of him, and tugged on his cardigan tighter.

"Well. I was shocked yes, but its not like you'd kill me right?"

In one swift action, Nezumi lunged forward grabbing one of the spoons, and flipped Shion onto his back, digging the spoon into the side of his neck, hovering above him.

Nezumi had fancy lines in his head, _if this were a knife you'd be dead_

but instead

"Ow!"

In his movements, Nezumi had managed to knock over the mugs, and sent the contents flying, splashing both Shion and himself with scolding hot tea. They both jumped apart and off the sofa, patting down their tea stained clothes.

"I'll, I'll go get a towel!" Shion proclaimed, and dashed to the bathroom.

It looked like Nezumi had wet himself.

He swore under his breath.

Shion returned, and said a million apologies for getting his trousers wet, and would he like a pair of clean pants to change into? Of course you would just wait right there -

before he hurried into his bedroom.

_**12:25 AM, SUNDAY 13TH JUNE** _

read Nezumi's small phone.

Shion returned with some sweatpants that looked slightly too small for Nezumi, but insisted nonetheless he wear them.

Nezumi changed quickly and awkwardly in the bathroom.

He should just leave.

But the trousers.

It would give him an excuse to see Shion again.

Nezumi paused.

When did he start thinking that?

He sighed, and left the bathroom, thinking of an excuse to get out fast.

_Ah._

Shion had fallen asleep on the sofa, this time dressed in what looked like pajamas.

Nezumi couldn't help but chuckle.

He should leave.

Now.

Should being the key word.

 

He grabbed a post it note and a pen, and before he could decide that this was a bad idea, a very bad idea, he quickly scribbled down his name and phone number, and a small message saying that he'd be back for his trousers soon.

He looked around, and placed a small blanket over Shion, before leaving through the balcony, just as he had entered.

 

The next day, Nezumi received a text.

 

**FROM - Unknown Number**

**TO - Nezumi**

**START TEXT**

_Nezumi is a lovely name :)_

**END TEXT**

 

Nezumi smiled at his phone, hoping the smile reached Shion. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I might have a few ideas for a second chapter or a continuation, so I might come back to this! I'll leave it as completed though. My holidays start tomorrow so I'll have a lot more time to write! (hopefully)  
> have a nice day!


End file.
